A hybrid vehicle comprising a power output device having an internal combustion engine and an electric motor is described in the Patent Literature 1. In this hybrid vehicle, when the engine operation start (that is, the start of the operation of the engine) is required, the engine is cranked by inputting a torque from the electric motor to an engine output shaft (that is, an output shaft of the engine).